ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Precure12345/shugo chara precure
shugo chara precure Rise of cure hope Act 1 hannah:wow what a good sleep i had for once. hannah: i sure am hungry. (stomach grumbles) hannah:hopefully its crepes. smiles: hey hannah i need your help. (looks around the room) hannah:what are you!!! mum:hannah stop making so much noise. smiles:hannah i need you to be a precure. hannah:wait whats a precure!? smiles:a pretty warrior that fights the evil bad luck. hannah:and what the heck are you. smiles:my name is smiles im a fairy from joyfull garden. hannah:this cant be happening. smiles:here now take this harp commune. hannah: whats this harp thingy. smiles:it will help you during battles also take this coin. hannah:ok thanks but i need to go school. smiles:you cant we have to stop bad luck now! hannah:after school. Rise of cure hope Act 2 hannah:mum im home! mum:ok now sweety clean your room. hannah:what she saw ssssmiles!!!! mum:what hannah? hannah:nothing (opens bedroom door) hannah:its such a mess. smiles:lucky i didnt get caught. smiles:now lets go! hannah:first i have to clean this room cause of you! smiles:no need to i will do it (starts waving his hands) smiles:happa duppa losh!!!! hannah:wow you used magic to clean my room. hannah:thanks smiles. hannah:this is steel wierd having a talking fairy thingy. smiles:all no the bad luck force is here! (jumps out the window) hannah:smiles where are you going. (follows smiles) mum:where are you going? hannah:ill be back soon ok mum! Rise of cure hope Act 3 smiles:the evil force is somewhere here. little boy:ahhhh help help!!!! skylar:dont run away little boy!!! hannah:smiles there you are! smiles:quick this little boys in trouble! smiles:get your harp commune out! hannah:got it smiles:now place the coin and strum the strings of the harp ans shout precure! shining! Rhapsosdy! hannah:i dont get this but i will do it anyway. (places the coin) (strums the strings) hannah:precure! shining! Rhapsody! (starts transforming) hannah:the light of happiness cure hope!!! skylar:who are you! hannah: i dont even know!!!!!! smiles:quick save the boy. skylar: i dont think so. skylar:come out chara egg and be spread with bad luck! X egg:raaaaaaaaaaa smiles:all no his chara egg became an X egg! smiles:the fairy of his chara egg is in there! hannah:what am i supposed to do!!! skylar: X egg defeat those idiots. (X egg throws a punch) hannah:ouch that hurts! hannah:thats it im fired up and angry!!! (claps her hands in anger!) hannah:precure hope rainbow!!! X egg:beautifull !!!! (becomes a chara egg) skylar:what ill be back next time (vanishes) Rise of cure hope Act 4 hannah:what just happened. (frowns) smiles:you became a precure and fough X egg hannah:this doesnt make sense X eggs precure bad luck nothing makes semnse!!!! smiles:ill explain there is a magically place far away from here named joyful garden.it has fairys just like me running around and having fun.the garden was rulled by a beautifiul queen named queen mariah.but king kronos a evil king wanted this garden to vanish.so him and his servants attacked the garden but queen mariah sacrifised her life to protect the garden.and king kronos hurt all the fairys and trapped them in X eggs. i escaped to find the pretty warrior which has the power to stop this. hannah:this is wierd what about that egg i fought. smiles:thats the chara egg of a child being manipulated by evil. smiles:only you can purify the eggs and stop kronos. hannah:what no way i can never do that being a stupid precure is not my thing. smiles:please you have to in the name of joyful garden. hannah:all right i will try. smiles:yes thankyou!!!!! together we are now a team. smiles:and also add new members to the group. hannah:you mean more precures? smiles:yes find the precures and make the shugo chara precures a powerful team. Category:Blog posts